Anything For You
by Luceid
Summary: Harry goes to "visit" Lucius at Azkaban. It didn't go as he expected. NON-CON


Disclaimer: They're not mine, don't sue me!  
  
Title: Anything for You  
  
Author: Luceid  
  
Chapter: 1/?  
  
Rating: R  
  
Summary: Harry goes to "visit" Lucius at Azkaban, but things don't turn out the way he expected them to.  
  
Warning: This has graphic, gay, non-consensual sex. You are warned.  
  
A/N: There is also some fluffy sex later on. It's not all dark. If you still can't handle it, I have some other nice fluffy fics you can read!  
  
"Anything for you, Mr. Potter," the Minister said as he opened the cell door for a tired-looking man with short, wild black hair. Harry walked in and turned around to look at the plump man in his lavender pinstripe suit. He watched in silence as the man nervously stuttered excuse ("Well, I really must go, business to attend to") and scurried away from Harry's piercing gaze. Harry turned to greet the man he had come to visit, who got up from the stone floor and waited for Harry to speak.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy"  
  
"Mr. Potter"  
  
Harry studied the taller man carefully. His once-shining graying-blonde hair was now dull and dirty. His fine robes were torn and stained. One thing hadn't changed, however. His eyes still shone with life, and his head and shoulders were held high, as if he were still one of the most powerful people in the wizarding world. Perhaps he was.  
  
Harry slowly walked over to Lucius, watching him with his burning emerald eyes. He kept going until he could see all the tiny scars and bruises on the other wizard's face, from all the beatings he had gotten. He kept going until he could smell the stench that Azkaban leaves on its dwellers. He kept going until he could have reached out and touched the poor excuse for a man.  
  
Lucius took a casual stance and drawled, "Well, Harry, I'm ecstatic that you thought it fit to grace me with your presence."  
  
Harry growled.  
  
"And I'm pleased to see that you've expanded your extensive vocabulary since we last met."  
  
Harry glared at him.  
  
"Now, now, Mr. Potter," he said, as if Harry were a child, "Didn't your mother teach you that it's polite to stare?"  
  
Harry had had enough. He didn't even know why he was here, what had compelled him to tell the Minister that he had wanted to see Lucius Malfoy face to face. He should have known this would happen; Lucius always knows what strings to pull until Harry snapped. Well, he had just pulled them. Harry snapped.  
  
Harry jumped toward Lucius and grabbed his robes, tugging Lucius down and pulling them closer together, noses almost touching. "You can't hurt me anymore," He hissed. "You can't do anything to me!"  
  
Lucius did not seem to care that Harry yanked him downward. In fact, he seemed amused by the whole thing. He leaned closer to Harry, and whispered in his ear, "I can't hurt you, Mr. Potter? Then why did you visit me, Harry? What are you doing here?"  
  
The question startled Harry out of his anger. He lessened his grip on Lucius with an expression on his face that said, 'I don't know what I'm doing here!' He averted his eyes for a moment, and Lucius took his chance. He grabbed Harry by /his/ fine robes and slammed him against the wall.  
  
Harry gasped in surprise and pain as the back of his head cracked against the gray stone wall. After a moment of disorientation, he realized what was happening. Lucius had him pinned. //again// Harry could feel the coldness of the stone seeping through his robes. //again// He could taste his own fear in is mouth, feel Lucius's hot breath on his neck, and his feet weren't touching the floor. //again, again, again!//  
  
Harry started to panic. He squirmed beneath Lucius's strong hands, and his eyes took on a frantic glaze. He kicked and jerked, to no avail. But he made no sound. Lucius grinned maliciously, hissing into Harry's ear again, " Why don't you call the guards, Harry? Don't you want them to come? The Dementors can come right now, and give me The Kiss. Why don't you call them, Harry?"  
  
He was stroking Harry's hair now, but Harry didn't seem to notice. He looked terrified, and with good reason. Lucius lowered him to the floor and let go of Harry's robes, but the younger man just fell all the way to the ground, his knees no longer able to hold him. Lucius smiled.  
  
Lucius pushed the dark-haired man onto his back. Harry did nothing. He didn't even blink when the older man pushed his robes back, or started to put his hand up his red cardigan, groping at Harry's Quidditch-toned chest. Harry didn't twitch when Lucius twisted his nipple, or when he pulled Harry's pants down, revealing silk blue boxers. All Harry did was stare at nothing, and try to keep his breath and heart from racing. //It's happening again//  
  
-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
There! This is the longest chapter I've ever made so far. I'm working on making them waaay longer, don't worry.  
  
The next chapter WILL be graphic, you are warned.  
  
Please Review! 


End file.
